The present invention relates to The present invention relates to connector assemblies, particularly connectors including fittings used to connect angled arranged members.
Fittings or brackets for connecting two or more members are generally known. When intended to connect to surfaces that are generally orthogonal to each other, such fittings/brackets are often generally L-shaped, generally T-shaped or “corner” shaped. In certain applications in which weight is an important consideration, such as the aircraft industry, the fittings may be made of a composite material of fibers embedded within resin. Often, special washers or other hardware are required to fasten such composite fittings into a final assembly.